


Failure

by heeroluva



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: John was Winston's favorite.





	Failure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beedekka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beedekka/gifts).



The life of an owner was a lonely one, often filled with monotony. Young John had been cocksure and well dressed, and Winston had instantly liked him. 

Each of their meetings was a test for John, and Winston knew that like all those before him, John would eventually tire of the games. Yet unlike all those before him, John broke the mold and always came back.

When forced to list John as excommunicado from the Continental, it broke Winston’s heart. While not omnipotent, he had tried to protect John from himself and from Winston’s own favoritism. 

He failed at both.


End file.
